The present application relates generally to a flush apparatus for a toilet. More specifically, the present application relates to an emergency flush apparatus and method for a toilet.
Some one-piece toilets currently on the market do not include a water tank. Thus, one-piece toilets typically include an electronically operated flush driver valve (e.g., a solenoid valve) to control a flow of water into the toilet to allow the toilet to be flushed (i.e., to discharge the contents of the toilet bowl). One drawback with such conventional one-piece toilets is that in the event of a power outage, the electronically driven flush valve cannot be operated (i.e., the toilet cannot be flushed). Thus, if a user uses the toilet during a power outage, he or she will be faced with a dilemma because the toilet cannot be flushed after being used. Although additional mechanical parts may be provided on the toilet to carry out the flushing operation in the event of a power outage/failure, the additional parts would make the toilet more complex and cumbersome. Moreover, the additional mechanical parts would negatively affect the appearance of the toilet.
There is a need to improve one-piece toilets employing electronically driven flush valves, and in particular, to provide an apparatus and a method for performing an emergency flush operation in the event of a power outage. There is a need for such a device to be compact such that it does not affect the appearance of the toilet.